iGo Back In Time
by airekuh
Summary: Freddie loves Autumn. He really does. He just wishes Autumn didn't come paired with living history museums, and for Freddie Benson, it does. Carly and Freddie go to a living history museum and encounter a surprise. One-shot. NOT SHIP SPECIFIC.


Autumn in Seattle was truly a sight to behold. Leaves clung to their trees and turned from green to vibrant shades of orange, red, and yellow. Some fell to the ground like flags of surrender, announcing that the world was succumbing to the cold of the months to come. The air grew crisp and cold, calling sweaters out of their storage containers and reminding everyone that Winter was inching closer and closer. Freddie Benson had always loved autumn.

Before he moved to Seattle, when his family still had a front yard and a lawn all their own, Freddie had always been the one tasked to rake up the leaves every fall. Sure, he had only volunteered for the job because he wanted to be able to jump in the piles of leaves, something his mother would never let him do under her watch, and sure, the work afforded him precious time outdoors, something he didn't get often, but it wasn't those things which taught him to love the months of October and November. Instead, it something about the quiet calm of the air during the hours that he spent working that taught him to love autumn.

After moving to Seattle in sixth grade, Freddie was forced to find other ways to get outside during fall. After much coaxing, he'd finally convinced his mother that he was old enough to walk to the park, located two blocks East of Bushwell Plaza, alone. The first couple of times he went, he'd been distinctly aware of the light green Honda following him. A car that looked suspiciously similar to the one owned by his mother. Finally, on his fourth trip he found that no vehicle was following him, and he was able to enjoy the world in peace. From then on, during his walks to the park he would slip off his jacket, letting the cool of the air touch his skin, reminding him that he was alive and brining back memories of what life had been like when he was young. The icrunch, crunch, crunch/i of the leaves underneath his feet was the soundtrack of the season, reminding him of mashing leaves in his hands when he mother wasn't looking. Even now, at sixteen, Freddie still enjoyed walks to the park, when he could fit it into his busy schedule. Yes, his love of autumn was unfaltering. However there was one part of the season, something that his mother had cooked up, that he could not enjoy.

----------

Freddie frowned as he slipped on his sneakers and resigned himself to the fact that today was going to go on as planned, regardless of his objections.

"Freddie, we have to leave in ten minutes." Marissa Benson poked her head into his room and smiled at her son. "Oh, good you've already got your jacket on. I thought I was going to have to break out the back up." Freddie smiled weakly and gave her thumbs up. She nodded and walked back down the hall, reminding him "ten minutes!"

He finished tying his shoes and hoisted himself off of the floor. He patted his pockets, making sure that he had his PearPhone and wallet. He gave his room a quick glance, shot a look at himself in the closet mirror and nodded resolutely. He might as well make the best of this.

"Go get Carly, dear." His mom ordered when he entered the living room. Freddie eyed the bag that his mom was currently stuffing items into, from the looks of things it was she that needed to be reminded of the time.

"Mom, do we really need an entire first aid kit?"

Marissa looked over at him, surprised by his question. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I'm sure they'll have one there." He reasoned.

"Well they certainly should not! Now I'm sure they could fashion you a sling out of some old bedclothes or make you a splint out of a stick and some fabric, but they won't have a modern first aid kit. Honestly, Fredward."

Freddie sighed and shook his head. There was no sense in arguing with his mother. Instead he headed over to Carly's to let her know that it was time to go. It took several knocks before Carly finally finished the door.

"Sorry," she said while grabbing her jacket from the coat rack next to the door, "I had to grab a couple of things." She reached into her pocket and waved her camera at him.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Believe me, Carly. You will not want pictures of this."

She smiled and shook her head, "Well I, unlike you, haven't been going to Pomeroy's Pacific Pioneers since sixth grade like you have." After sliding her arms into her jacket and buttoning it around her, Carly closed and locked the door. Then, she turned back to Freddie. "I'm sure it will be fun."

Freddie twisted his mouth in thought. After a moment, he decided to speak. "Carly, you should know that my mom is really into this living history thing. She likes it more than tick baths, more than hand sanitizer, more than anything."

"Okay." Carly nodded.

"I just didn't want you to get too freaked out."

Carly laughed. "Freddie, after all the years we've been friends, I'm sure nothing about your mother can surprise me."

Freddie smiled, glad to have some of his nerves about the day put to rest. He opened to door to his apartment and walked in. Carly followed.

"Alright, I think we're ready." Marissa hoisted a purse over her shoulder. "Oh, hello Carly." She smiled at her neighbor. "I hope you're ready to time travel!" Marissa laughed at her little joke. Carly chuckled politely.

Freddie stared at her purse, amazed that is wasn't the size of a duffel bag. "Mom, how'd you manage to fit everything in there?"

Marissa grinned, proud of herself. "I bought this off of the T.V. It's deceptively large, just like your toes, Freddie." She patted the bag protectively while Freddie blushed. Carly covered another chuckle.

"Well, if you two have everything let's head to the car. Oh, and don't worry, I checked all of the tires last night as well as the forty-three other things on Dr. Hisenburger's 'Things To Do Before You Drive' list."

"You know you didn't have to check those every time, right?" Freddie questioned.

Marrissa pointed her chin at him, "It is better to be safe than sorry."

With that the three headed out of the apartment and down to the lobby. Marissa gave Lewbert a polite "hello", and then they were off to the parking lot. Freddie let Carly sit in the front seat, like always. As she was buckling her seat belt, Carly realized the car felt oddly empty.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Whenever they rode in Mrs. Benson's car Carly rode in the front seat, Freddie rode behind Carly and Sam rode behind Mrs. Benson. However, today Freddie was sitting beside his mom and the other seat was empty.

"Oh right, like Sam would want to come to a living history museum. It's about learning stuff, plus there's no food. Anyway, she'd probably make the re-enactors cry."

Carly turned in her seat to look at Freddie. "Oh come on. I think she might have liked it."

"Yeah well, I don't want her to know about it, okay. She'd probably make fun of me for going every year."

Mrs. Benson was concentrating on pulling out of the Bushwell Plaza parking lot, but still managed to pipe in. "Now Freddie, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. P.P.P. is fun. Plus you should never be ashamed of things you like."

Freddie grumbled something about how he wasn't the one who liked it so much, but Mrs. Benson didn't hear him.

The rest of the ride Carly and Freddie discussed school and their friends. They even managed to plan some bits for the next iCarly. After twenty minutes they arrived at the living history museum. It was exactly like Carly imagined it would be.

At the entrance, there was a sign that read: "Pomeroy's Pacific Pioneers: Welcome to 1863". Further on down the main strip Carly could see old log cabins and hastily built barns. Smoke was billowing up from the chimneys of nearly every building. Off of the main walking path there were two different roads. Each had a sign. The one pointing to the left said: "To the Native American Village". The sign on the right read: "Interactive Pioneer Activities".

Mrs. Benson was talking to a man who was sitting in the ticket booth. After they had spoken for several minutes, Marissa beckoned Carly and Freddie over. The man wrapped a paper wristband around each of their wrists. Then, he focused his attention on Carly. "Okay, miss. I've just been told my Marissa here that this is your first time at a living history museum. Is that true?"

Carly nodded.

"Well, you should probably know a few things before you go in." He went on. "First of all, everyone in there is a re-enactor, and that means they act like they are actually living in 1863. They'll speak like people from that time and live like people of that time. You're free to ask questions, but if you try to ask them about, I don't know, PearPhones, they'll act like they've never heard of them. Also, we've got three main parts of the park. There's the main strip, which is mostly people's homes and some business, the Native American Village, and the interactive pioneer activities. In every area people will be in character, but in the pioneer activities you'll have a chance to see what it was like to be a pioneer, too. Okay? Sound like fun?"

Carly nodded again and Freddie patted her on the back. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he muttered. Mrs. Benson smiled widely at Carly and then they turned to enter the park.

----------

Contrary to what Freddie had thought, Carly actually ended up having a pretty good time. On the main strip, she had managed to have some fun with a fur trader by trying to haggle him down on his prices. Then, they had watched a blacksmith make some tools. Finally, they had spoken with a woman who had just migrated from the Midwest and was looking for a place to stay for the night. After that, they visited the Native American Village and watched as they built a tepee and hollowed out a canoe. Finally, they were headed over to the pioneer activities. Carly hoped that she would have the chance to try her hand at hollowing out a canoe.

Freddie had thought this day had been one of the best he'd had at P.P.P. With the addition of Carly, he hadn't been forced to only listen to his mother drone on and on about how historically accurate everything was. Plus, he'd never actually haggled with a fur trader before. That had been kind of fun. He even found himself looking forward to doing some activities. He and his mom had never visited quiet this close to Halloween before, and he was curious to see if there would be any Halloween themed activities.

They had barely reached the area, a cleared meadow that was circled by five buildings, when Carly stopped suddenly. Freddie didn't have time to react, and ran into her.

"Carly, what are you--?" But his question was cut short. He had seen the reason that Carly stopped, and he couldn't blame her.

There, wearing a floor length dress with accompanying bonnet and apron was none other than Sam Puckett. She was sitting at a picnic table, surrounded by a group of children. In front of her was a pumpkin, and she was carving it. She was speaking slowly to the kids, telling them about the pumpkin and it's history. She was in character, and, perhaps most shocking of all, she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Oh, my God." Freddie gasped out.

Carly turned around to look at him. "Freddie, no we can't let her know we're here." She grabbed Freddie's wrists, as if to hold him in place, "Look how happy she looks! We can't ruin this for her."

Freddie barely heard her, his eyes wide from this new revelation. He laughed distractedly and pulled his hands from Carly's grasp. The group around Sam was dispersing, and Freddie fully planned on being taught how to carve a pumpkin by Sam Puckett.

"Freddie, no!" Carly called after him, but he ignored her.

Sam had turned away from the table and was picking a new pumpkin from a wheelbarrow a few paces away. And while she heard Freddie sit down, she had no idea who he was.

"Hello there, would you like to make sure evil spirits stay away from your--." Sam's eyes had finally come to rest on Freddie. She dropped the pumpkin that had been in her hands and it cracked, its orange innards spilling out.

Freddie just grinned. "Why yes! I would love to learn to how to make evil spirits stay away. What did you say your name was?"

Sam's eye twitched as she continued to stare. He could sense her inner turmoil. She would love to break character right there and give him a good beating, but she was bound buy her contract to stay in 1863 mode at all times.

"Freddie, come on. We know how to carve pumpkins." Carly had finally joined them, forcing Sam to finally tear her eyes away from Freddie. Instead, she looked at Carly and the color drained from her face.

"No, Carly. I want to know how the pioneer's carve pumpkins." He didn't look at Carly as he spoke to her, his eyes still trained on Sam.

Sam finally seemed to snap out of her state of shock. In one quick motion she scooped up the pumpkin she had dropped and placed it at the foot of the wheelbarrow. Then, she grabbed another pumpkin and placed it in front of Freddie. Finally, she grabbed one for herself and one for Carly and then sat back down at the table.

"I beg your pardon for being so very rude. I am Sarah Taylor, daughter of John Taylor, this town's fur trader."

Freddie laughed, "Never would have pegged you for a Sarah. I see you as more of a iSamantha/i." He reveled in the fact that he had used her first name and grinned as her jaw clenched.

"I can assure you that my name is Sarah. What are your names?"

"I'm Freddie, and this is Carly." He motioned to Carly, who seemed very uncomfortable, but had chosen to sit down, something he thought was a good sign.

Sam smiled tightly at him. "Fredward you said? Wow what an interesting name. I'm pretty sure we give that name to the weak, pitiful boys." She smiled sweetly, "I find it quiet fitting."

Freddie's grin fell and he narrowed his eyes at Sam. He didn't like how she was turning this around on him.

"Anyway, do you two know why we make Jack O' Lantern's?"

Freddie opened his mouth to respond, but Carly stepped on his foot under the table. He closed his lips.

"Once there was a man named Jack who captured the devil. Jack was a very smart man, so he was able to turn the devil's own tricks against him." Freddie laughed, happy that he'd forced Sam to actually treat him like a customer. Sam went on, her mouth tight with frustration. "So, in order to get out of where Jack had trapped him, Jack made the devil promise to leave him alone for the rest of his years, and not claim his soul when he died. The devil agreed to the deal, and Jack let him go. Jack then lived for many more years, something I'm sure we'd all like to do." She shot a glare at Freddie as if to suggest that he wouldn't be living for many more years if he kept messing with her. "And he was never bothered by the devil. Then, Jack died. The devil kept his promise to not claim his soul, so Jack was sent to heaven. However, God didn't want such a terrible man in heaven, so he wouldn't let Jack in. The devil was bound not to accept him, and God wouldn't let him in. Jack was forced to wander the Earth with only a coal to light his way. He kept his coal inside of a turnip. People called him Jack O' Lantern. People were afraid that Jack would try to invade their home, so they began carving pumpkins. They thought Jack would think the house was already haunted and would skip over it. That is why we carve pumpkins." Sam punctuated her story with a smile.

Carly was staring at Sam, uncomfortable. Finally, she spoke, "Sam, I'm really sorry, we had no idea...."

Sam looked at Carly, "Who's Sam? My name is Sarah. Is that what you mean? Well you have nothing to be sorry about."

Carly sighed.

Sam reached into a bucket that was on the ground and pulled out a rudimentary knife. Freddie leaned away from the table and bit his tongue. He didn't want to give Sam any ideas.

"This is how we carve pumpkins." She then shoved the tip of the knife into the pumpkin, her eyes locked on Freddie's. He gulped. After several minutes, Sam had cut a hole in the top of the pumpkin and had begun pulling the insides out with her hands.

She pulled out her hands and wiped them on her apron. "Would you like to make an attempt? You are older than thirteen, aren't you?" She didn't wait for their answer and instead handed them both a knife similar to her own. Carly and Freddie looked at their knives and then at each other. After a few moments, they noticed that Sam had returned to hollowing out her pumpkin. They each started on their own.

They finished carving in silence. Sam demonstrated how to carve a pumpkin face, and showed them drawing of faces that were most like those of evil spirits. Freddie was impressed that she managed to not draw comparisons to his own face. Finally, they were done and Mrs. Benson had returned and we ready to leave. She smiled at Sam, but knowing that Sam should stay in character, didn't make an greeting.

Carly and Freddie thanked Sam for showing them how pioneers carved pumpkins, and then began to leave. As they were walking away, Freddie remember Carly camera.

"Oh, Carly! Hold on, let me see your camera." Carly knitted her brows together, but handed it to him all the same.

He turned to his mom. "Mom, take a picture of me and Sam—I mean, Sarah." He jogged back to Sam who was now scooping up pumpkin innards in an effort to clean up. He strolled to her side of the table and skid an arm smoothly around her waist. Mrs. Benson aimed the camera at them.

"Smile for the camera, iSarah/i." Freddie whispered, a grin painted on his face.

Then, as Marissa pressed the button on the camera, Sam took the pumpkin guts that were in her hands and promptly dumped them all over Freddie. He gasped in horror.

"Sam! But you're supposed to be in character!"

She rolled her eyes and scooped up the remaining pumpkin waste. With her first genuine smile of the day, she spread the orange goo through Freddie's hair. After a beat, he realized what was happening.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled.

Sam wiped both her hands off on Freddie's jacket and then ripped the bonnet off of her head, letting her hair fall freely down her back.

"You know, Fredweird. As must as it's going to suck to have to find some new place to finish out my court appointed community service hours, that was worth it." She waved at him sweetly and walked toward the entrance of the park.

Marissa stared at her, agape. "What have you done to my son? Pumpkin can't be good for his complexion!"

Sam simply smiled at her and continued walking. Carly tried to hide her laughter behind her hands.

Mrs. Benson ran to her son, who was wiping pumpkin off of his face and attempting to pull the strings out of his hair.

She sighed. "Looks like you're going to need the backup jacket after all."

Freddie groaned. "I knew this was going to be a bad day." He loved autumn, he really did. He just wished that autumn didn't always mean living history, and for him, it always did.


End file.
